User talk:Life Guardian/Life's Guide to PvE/Archive 1
LOL. (→19:01, 17 February 2009 - ) :I think I am going to love this page. Andy 19:02, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::I just watch-listed it. I can't wait for the shit to start. Btw, what rank is your KoaBD title Life? (→19:03, 17 February 2009 - ) PvE needs a guide now? "c-space." written. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 19:03, 17 February 2009 (EST) :lol, pve is easy with PuGs. GG, i'm going to like this guide. :D 19:07, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::PvE players are usually terrible, especially PUGs. They usually run these kinds of builds. 19:11, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::I'm a pve nub, and i'm only semi-sucky (i think) :D 19:12, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::"In the beginning, God created GW and the kick button..." --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 19:13, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::: Shhh! Don't tell Life that! We want him to think PvE is pro, so he'll make a hilarious guide. I can only assume Pika and Anon will be here shortly to help. (→19:14, 17 February 2009 - ) ::::LOL, I'm so glad I watchlisted this...even his first contrib is hilariously asinine. (→19:15, 17 February 2009 - ) :::::Btw, title whoring =/= pve. Life 19:17, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Can I revert that? --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 19:18, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Title whoring =/= pve? Since when? That's all PvE has been for two years (at least). I'm guessing that means you KoaBD rank is 0 right? (→19:19, 17 February 2009 - ) :::::::Yes, because I don't gives damn about titles. Life 19:21, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::So many people cba grinding. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 19:22, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::Except me <3 19:22, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::: I don't give a damn about titles or PvE, but my KoaBD is at least r1 on my main :/ (→19:23, 17 February 2009 - ) :::::::::The only title I'm even remotely working on is kurzick, and that's because i do urgoz so damn much. Life 19:25, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Titles show nothing about a players skill. One Gwamm I know, when I first met him he didn't know that seeding a tank would steal aggro. like gfg. Andy 19:27, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::lmao. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 19:31, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::So, if I'm hearing you "pro-PvEers" correctly, you're all saying that none of you have even r1 KoaBD? Seriously? (→19:32, 17 February 2009 - ) :::::::::::::I've never farmed actively and I reject requests to PvE with people all the time. LA (aka Iffy) knows. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 19:35, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::If I even play nowadays, I just do whatever the fuck my friends are doing. (→19:37, 17 February 2009 - ) :::::::::::::::UA = HB + lulzy god rez. E regen doesn't matter since shit dies within 30s-1min. And yeah, start PvE'ing. 20:05, 17 February 2009 (EST) Sorry, I don't spend my life playing scrub PvE. Res Sig is the best overall Res. You don't need resses all the time, but its the best overall, basic Res. Voting a build down for a Res is fucking stupid. --Guild of Deals talk 20:04, 17 February 2009 (EST) :It's a waste of a skill slot. It just isn't needed when you can cancel UA and have your ally back at full health and energy in half a second. Life 20:06, 17 February 2009 (EST) You realize pvxwiki doesn't really have a pve base. Doesn't mean you should go all elitist on them though--Relyk 20:07, 17 February 2009 (EST) UA = re-usable rez sig + Healer's Boon ^ nuff said. 20:08, 17 February 2009 (EST) :HB = 1/2 cast, more healing, and doesn't drain a pip of regen. Stop being stupid, and when that comes from me, it's alarming. --Guild of Deals talk 20:10, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::UA is more healing btw. Regen doesn't matter at all, that's what bips are for. 1/2 cast=cons or Holy Haste. Life 20:11, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::Regen doesn't matter because the mob will either be dead or you'll have wiped. 20:12, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::you dont rly use bip in general pve...--Relyk 20:13, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::In general PvE, shit shouldn't die either, or take any sizable amount of damage at all. Energy problem solved. Life 20:17, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::So theres no reason to use UA?--Relyk 20:18, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::HB like effect, instares for when your perma gets bored. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 20:18, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::^ Life 20:19, 17 February 2009 (EST) PvE is srs bsns. PvE is srs bsns. PvP is more than that. Spikeownage 20:26, 17 February 2009 (EST) :bad cliche. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 20:27, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::No, stupid user trolling--Relyk 20:27, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::: its not trolling , just trying to see how many people actually think that PvE is srs bsns. Spikeownage 20:28, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::At least 4. Life 20:29, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::That too, but I exclude the obvious ;o Spikeownage fails at logic. And that's totally trolling. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 20:29, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::: Definition of logic please? and of trolling? Spikeownage 20:31, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Trolling with a cliche sentence doesn't reveal who are PvE nubs, it just makes you dumb. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Troll_(gay_slang). --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 20:44, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Some of the pvp users are serious about pve, i think ricky and kj. All the trollers do pvp though. And if i may: * Life * Anonimous * Andy * Chaos * Rogue Are the pve elitists :) Ricky, Mike, Crossfire, and GoD have an interest in pve off the top of my head--Relyk 20:50, 17 February 2009 (EST) :Chaos is pretty fucking two-faced tbh. Life 20:54, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::I'm not really "interested" in PvE, I'm just bad at PvP (which I still used to play). Although I don't play Guild Wars anymore so it doesn't matter. --Guild of Deals talk 20:55, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::And Rogue isn't a PvE elitist. He's just really good at running and awesome (he's run me to a few places, and for free d(*.*d)). --Guild of Deals talk 20:57, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::Chaos acts elitist so same thing. And Rogue is an elitist runner which is part of pve. Same as ha and gvg elitists (I think)--Relyk 21:01, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::tehee. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 21:02, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Pardon me....but isn't PvE about AoE, snaring huge groups, doing large amounts of damage, and team synergies based on these things? And damage reduction (imbagons and the like) too? =/ What's so amazingly difficult to grasp about that? Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 18:43, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Pretty much. Get a SF aggro and nuke crap, spike stuff with 'cordway, roll with sabway, or lame with 600. --'-Chaos-' 18:50, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Therefore....PvE isn't as difficult to grasp as I had originally thought. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 18:51, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Wtb reading comprehension. Pve isn't that hard. Getting an amazing time is hard. Life 18:56, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Don't try to feel good by trolling on smart people with a good reputation who make a polite approach on a subject unknown to them. --'-Chaos-' 18:58, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::First, it was a very random question in a dead section. Second, if he took the time to read the talk page his question would have been answered. Life 19:02, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::"PvE is srs bsns." is a very proper headline to make that question under. I don't think there's anything on this talk page that would've answered his question, and even if there is, no person with a life would read through all this nonsense.. --'-Chaos-' 19:05, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::That and considering the fact that you'd have to practice things in PvE, to an annoying and possibly very boring extent to get those 'amazing times', I highly doubt that anything on this page would explain what's already painfully obvious. Practice makes perfect. Zzz. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 19:09, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::This isn't a guide. It's a page to make themselves and others look silly.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 19:10, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Now that I think about it. I do know a fair amount about PvE. I have KoABD bitches. I know the entire Nightfall/Factions campaign through and through, sans DoA. Just because I don't have all of this PvE shit going on doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about. I did Gate of Madness with Tab one morning in 10 minutes. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 19:15, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Let's settle this right here & now Most of the pvxwiki users are bad at GW period. Whether it's PvE or PvP, pretty much all of us are not what people in-game would call "elite" so everyone stop being "elitist"....because we're not elite. Logic? (→11:38, 18 February 2009 - ) :Being elite is not really the same thing as being an elitist, but is quite much related. One doesn't need to be elite to act like an elitist. Logic. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 12:01, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::How can you tell KJ? --Anonimous. D: 12:07, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::Everyone good on PvX knows there is none/few actually good here. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 12:13, 18 February 2009 (EST) Anonimous Supports enduring toxin on http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_Discord_Spam discordway caller, and vigorous spirit on http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:E/Mo_Ether_Healer ER Infuse spammer. If you think that's "knowing something about PvE"... lol. --User:Thc 12:27, 18 February 2009 (EST) :Never mock a 1/4s cover hex. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 12:29, 18 February 2009 (EST) Present! I use res sigs in PvE when my monk has a UA build. Do I need to lerntoPvE? 00:21, 4 March 2009 Athrun Feya 00:25, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :I've been quoted :D I knew my mad PvE skills would end up on one of you db's pages eventually. 00:27, 4 March 2009 ::Holy shit, i was quoted on the guide itself too! I am apparently badass at PvE D: Also, why is the PvE guide the shortest guide on the wiki? 00:29, 4 March 2009 :::Congratulations, you're e-famous. And, because pvx is run mainly by pvp scrubs Athrun Feya 00:32, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Is this the part where you give a speech about how PvX unfairly favors PvP? I don't know about anyone else, but personally the reason I hardly ever PvE anymore is because there are only so many times I can do Urgoz's/VSF/Deep/UWSC/etc before becoming incredibly bored. And really after I beat every game on several chars and got around 14-15 elite armor sets for my 8 chars, it just got old. And what am I going to buy with 300e? I don't care about minis and most FoW armor is ugly and I don't want a bunch of weapons that don't match my armor just because they are *pro*. I just don't understand how you guys don't get bored. 00:45, 4 March 2009 :::Its the shortest guide because I haven't taken the time to hunt down quotes. And yes, you fail. Life 00:52, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Damn, guess I'll have to play pvp. And I so wanted to buy more armor and grind more titles/dungeons. Darn. 00:57, 4 March 2009 :::::I herd loading discordway to your heros and walking thru pve for titles isn't hard. Titles mean nothing Andy 00:58, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::So....what you're telling me is that PvE is easy? In that case, I completely agree. 01:00, 4 March 2009 :::::::I'm not bothered that it favours PvP players, PvP players are most welcome to make PvP builds for other PvP players. But when they play PvP 90% of their time and try to make a PvE build, its not a surprise that people more specialised pick out obvious problems (this would also be the case if i tried to make a pvp build). Personally, I've done ~200 Deep runs since faction gain was updated and many more before that and still don't find it boring since there's always ways you can get faster and improve on your build or tactics. Same can be said for many elites. Because of dedicated players, run times have fallen significantly. Different people are different, people enjoy different things. The concept of doing most of these things for money is completely insane, it basically makes nothing. Athrun Feya 01:02, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I completely agree with you there, tbh. However, I eventually got bored with Deep/other elite areas after doing them over 100 times each. Oh, and when I used to do elite areas.....I used res sigs >.< 01:05, 4 March 2009 ::::::::To be fair, i'd get bored too if i did them slowly and painfully with bad builds Athrun Feya 10:07, 4 March 2009 (UTC) The reason PvE is looked down upon is because the dodgy AI that can dshot patient spirit but can't get out of RoJ or stop beating on an immortal assassin is ridiculously easy to swat aside with consumables and PvE-only skills. Also the "dedicated PvPers" that end up in PvE running bad builds are probably just bad anyway and it has nothing to do with how much time they spend in PvP. - 10:49, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Look Those who aren't good at PvE, don't comment on PvE. Those who aren't good at PvP, don't comment on PvP. It's looking more and more like a low-budget drama where people scream at each other because of a difference in playstyles and preferences. At the very least, raise the appalling standards of this drama. It's more shallow than even the imaginary fish pond in my head. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 02:08, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Lol. Yeah, that's gonna happen :/ -- 02:23, 4 March 2009 02:23, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::Would you rather watch a good drama or a some crappy soap opera? It's getting quite boring seeing "o look there's a pvp elitist hahaha gtfo" "o look there's a pve shitter hahaha stfu". Have more depth, people.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 02:29, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::Neither. I'm more of an action/comedy guy. On a side note, if Simon Pegg ever does a remake of Diehard I'll cum myself.-- 02:42, 4 March 2009 02:42, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Atleast pvp doesnt have grinding, owait...--Relyk 03:16, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Anyone with half a brain is good at PvE. All you need to do i c-space or maintain X skill. That's it. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 12:21, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::But sometimes you need to hold control while c-spacing, that can be hard! [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 12:41, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Dude, life is fucking admitting that PvE is easy, he's saying it isn't about how you finish a vanquish/whatev. He's saying it's about how fast you finish it :/ If you want a high speed you'll seriously need to do more then c-spacing :/ Brandnew. 13:50, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Anyone could probably complete Urgoz in NM, probably even under 2 hours. What Life is saying is that it takes skill to do Urgoz HM in under 20-30 min regularly. Since PvE has basically been cracked open, the object (among elite PvE guilds, at least) is time. 14:42, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::None of you have any idea what pve is about. --Anonimous. D: 14:52, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah. It's totally about getting hawt equipment for your PvP characters. Duh. - 14:54, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::... --Anonimous. D: 14:59, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::PvE is about the amazing storyline, obviously. [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 15:02, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I have a diamond aegis and a greater highlander blade that go really well with my Monk's elite armor. PvE Ownzzzzz :> - 15:06, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Fuck you, I've been looking all over for a Diamond Aegis for Harry. Fgt. [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 15:09, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::What panic said. I have like five elite sets that I mix and match with chaos gloves and several staves, weapons and shields. PvE is good for armor and....I can't think of anything else. 15:11, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::It's also good for raising Jingle Bears! [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 15:14, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I thought PvE was about repeating the same action over and over and over. And for Jingle Bears. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 15:23, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Jingle bears > PvP. Period.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 15:37, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Jingle Bear Thumpers tend to dominate any form of PvP. [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 15:39, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Can I get a section? I'm really bad at PvE, I'm sure you can find a quote from me showing how bad I am. Misery Says Moo 15:53, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :You kinda have to give them one. I'm only quoted because I posted that on Anon's talk page. 16:08, 4 March 2009 ::Say something like this: If you really don't want LA, don't take it (although it's a good elite, IDK what you're on). --Guild of Deals talk 15:30, 17 February 2009 (EST) Andy 16:15, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::Sunspear Rebirth signet is a waste of a PvE skill slot, especially on a frontliner. It's not that much better than a rezz sig and will pull your midline/backline into the frontline if used on a frontliner. PvE skill slots can be used in much better ways. Misery Says Moo 16:36, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::::up to 100% energy and the teleport effect is nice, but what you said is generally true. Say something like physicalway deep is good. Andy 16:38, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Goddamn it's hard to sound as retarded as most of the people on this site. I give up. Misery Says Moo 16:48, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah in comparison to people like Guild, Relyk etc, its pretty hard to be so dumb tbh. Not only that, but a lot of things you say will make some of these people go "wow yur leet". Andy 17:10, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::: It's actually easy, just do things like make a guide to PvE and only have 2 sections. Btw, saying you're elite at PvE is like saying your an elite WNBA player. No one watches and no one fucking cares 17:27, 4 March 2009 Misery, stalk for IP's who mainbar something really crap and get reverted, then write a long rant about how what they did was good. Alternatively, do what the IP did too. --'-Chaos-' 17:17, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Long rants are bad. Short snappy, easily quoted lines are better imo. Making changes to posts before clicking save to reude EC wins too. Andy 17:22, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::Long rants are incredibly stupid, which is what he needs. --'-Chaos-' 17:26, 4 March 2009 (UTC) I bring Infuse Health to PvE.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 17:27, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Me too, I need something to keep me awake while healing Deep. Andy 17:29, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::Usually, I find myself in pugs with terrible monks, so I put infuse on my mesmer crier to prevent people from dying. Works wonders even though everyone flames me for that >_>.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 17:32, 4 March 2009 (UTC) People that actually know something about PvE how very retarded. --'-Chaos-' 17:57, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :What do you base that on? Godbox 18:06, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::Gonna qq cuz your not on the list? Andy 18:07, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::: Making a list of good PvE players is retarded. Listing some whorus on it is retarded, making a whole rant page because of the attitude towards PvE on PvX is retarded :< --'-Chaos-' 18:11, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::I base it off input to the wiki, conversations I've had with them, and the lack of incredibly stupid quotes. Life 18:17, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::He meant what I base my "how very retarded" statement on. --'-Chaos-' 18:23, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh.....lawl. Life 18:28, 4 March 2009 (UTC) i has maed 8 bildz in graet sexion 4 pve can i b in da list plz? [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 18:38, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :I'd rather not be on that list thanks. But ricky is possibly the best pver I've ever met, not having on him list makes this page a big joke. Godbox 19:36, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::minor correction necessary. Godbox 19:37, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::lol. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 19:52, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::: →I have yet to see ricky say anything that would make me believe he's amazing. Point something out and I'll consider. Life 21:20, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::::i has maed 8 bildz in graet sexion 4 pve can i b in da list plz? Rickyvantof. --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:20, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Using that as a basis, This says that Guild almost qualifies as good at PvE - which he makes obvious is not the case almost daily. Not only that, but most the builds in "Great" are crap anyway. Andy 22:29, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Then quit bitching by making QQ PvE pages and go fix our PvE section. 22:44, 4 March 2009 ::::::::I don't have time to request vote wipes for the vast amount of builds that need them. Andy 22:47, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Screw the vote wipes, use WELL tags for shitty builds and make the bad builds better. If you're just gonna make excuses everytime someone asks you to actually do what you claim to know how to do, then shut the fuck up and gtfo. 22:52, 4 March 2009 ::::::::::Some builds are beyond redemption. If you cared to look into things in more detail, rather than making rash statements to 'win' teh internets, you might have noticed we have created and maintained pretty much all the PvE meta team builds, for a start. Athrun Feya 23:32, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Ups. The team builds for elite areas are up to date. Most of the builds on here are the ones that were used to get records. Life 02:05, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::You guys are just bad. You keep taking nips at players who mainly PvP, compromise by stop provoking them or gtfo. If you ask can elitists on both sides get along? I say YES WE CAN!--Relyk 02:10, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Change is something we can believe in. Also, write up a list that needs votewipe. I'll get the ball rolling. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 02:12, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I already went through 3/4 of the PvE builds and tagged for merges and wells (and renames) that were obvious >.< --Relyk 02:21, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::But they don't consider you to be elite, Relyk, so I don't think you were allowed to do that. D: Anyway, I say we all just shut up about PvE and if we think some of the builds are bad, then we should act like Relyk. Let's actually get crap done instead of just talking about it. 03:44, 5 March 2009 Ive started on some of them, but probably need more feedback. Go troll through recent changes and my contributions so we can get some support going for welling/trashing. Life 03:58, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I've started a little, though I keep getting reverted when I take Res sig out PvE builds. This is how the problem started in the 1st place..... Athrun Feya 12:21, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'll be there to revert you, don't worry. Resses are good for H/H or PUG groups. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 12:22, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::Or maybe have the sense to leave the slot open, then suggesting optionals for different situations? If you are in a bad PuG/H&H(although you shouldn't be using that SB mes in vanquishes, the build itself is pretty bad anyway), bring res sig. If you are in an organised group that doesn't half suck, bring some other utility.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 12:25, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Res Sig should stay in the bars for GENERAL PvE. If the slot is desperately needed to make the bar work, then drop Res Sig. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 12:28, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks for repeating what I have said. Good day to you.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 12:29, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Guild stop arguing about how to PvE in a game you don't play anymore with someone who sets records regularly in PvE. - 12:32, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Lol PvE has changed at all? --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 12:33, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::No and you are still bad at it. Misery Says Moo 12:33, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Res sig = should always be an option, but shouldn't in builds as standardAthrun Feya 14:20, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :ym --'-Chaos-' 14:22, 5 March 2009 (UTC) @Andy up there; You He asked for something Ricky said that makes him amazing. So there. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:12, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Where? and that was Life I believe. Andy 21:15, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::Kfixed. Added a red arrow pointing to what I was pointing at (ha ha). --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:20, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Found a quote for you pve isnt about heroes anyway so why make so much fuss out of them? --Anonimous. D: 22:25, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :LOL. 90% of the people who do pve do it with H/H. How is it not about heroes? lol. 22:32, 5 March 2009 ::Because he is talking about the part of pve that isn't rediculously boring and easy. Andy 22:46, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::VoR mes's are for the ridiculously easy and boring parts. Why would you use one somewhere else when there are so many better choices? 22:50, 5 March 2009 ::::Another statement based on fiction. This one, however, isn't; ::::"Visions of Regret is a very effective Elite Skill in DoA due to the large number of enemies who use the skill Enraged (which mass triggers VoR as you spike) and an effective counter against life-steal spamming Stygian Hungers in Stygian Veil." Athrun Feya 08:28, 6 March 2009 (UTC) This page. Is retarded, It doesn't help your "cause" it only makes you look like an asshole. oh wait......--ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 02:55, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, trolling...NPA.....what cause? Life 02:57, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::crying NPA on the talk page of a page devoted to taking shots at other users..? Rawrawr Dinosaur 02:58, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::Devoted to taking the stupid things people say and telling them why theyre wrong =/= calling someone an asshole? Pls inform if it is. Life 03:01, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Shadowform. There I just won PvE. --ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 03:31, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::^cant forget cry and ether renewal. Rawrawr Dinosaur 03:31, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::oh right! --ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 03:33, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::you forgot RoJ too. --[[User:Drahgal Meir|'D'r']][[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'ah''']] 03:39, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Try to clear an elite area with just shadowform sins. No, UW is not elite anymore. Ether Renewal really isn't that good outside specific situations. Life 03:43, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::"Ether Renewal really isn't that good outside specific situations."' neither is shadow form, try putting it on a ranger, doesn't mean it won't rape when used properly. Rawrawr Dinosaur 03:50, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::.........--ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 03:49, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::That is....i can't even describe how horribly wrong and misguided that statement was. Life 03:52, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::You're fucking joking right? Every "Elite" dungeon can be run using a Shadowform baller and a shit ton of ele criers. You also say that Heroes aren't relevant to PvE when almost everyone uses heroes to get through the game/farm HM/ what ever. And by "Elite" Pve I would assume you mean title fagging. No one worth anything gives a fuck about PvE titles because they ''can be farmed. Just like no one gives a fuck about Zaishin and Kurzick/Luxon Titles because they can be farmed/bought. Actually the only title that used to be worth anything was a champ title because at least that took some semblance of skill, not sure about that any more but that is besides the point. Any Idiot can abuse AI, that's why we get shitters coming into RA with PvE characters thinking their build is "The shit" because it got through all 4 campaigns on HM! A-net meant for pve to be a joke, otherwise we wouldnt have "PvE skills" like "Save Yourselves!" Also all pvp'ers can pve at the same level as "Hard core" PvE'ers but I can't say the same about "Hard Core" PvE'ers in PvP. /endrant.--ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 13:32, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::gg noob. --Anonimous. D: 13:34, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::u mad?--ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 13:38, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::lolelecriers.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 13:40, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Lolelecryers. Loltitlewhoring. Lol heroes being used in any kind of high end pve. Lol random pvp noobs able to do anything LOD does daily. Lol using save yourselves in high end pve. Lol Life 14:27, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::So if you're not in it for the titles why do you do it. also lol LOD.--ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 14:34, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I do it because it's fun, and it actually takes strategy and thinking about how to get through an area faster. Why lol LOD....? Life 15:22, 10 March 2009 (UTC) User:Life Guardian is bad. [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 15:31, 10 March 2009 (UTC) I have a voltaic spear, can i join the gud at pvers [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 04:04, 10 March 2009 (UTC)